1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to display of a film video signal on display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a screen size of a display apparatus, such as a plasma display panel (PDP) and a liquid crystal display (LCD), has increases, many users watch movies through the display apparatus at home rather than going to a movie theater.
In general, a movie showed at the movie theater, i.e., a film video signal, is generated to have 24 or 25 frames per second, and the generated frames are respectively stored in a film to be displayed on a screen by a progressive scan method. The progressive scan method is to display a single screen on the screen at once by a frame unit.
However, most display apparatuses currently employ an interlace scan method in which the single screen is divided into more than two fields to be displayed on the screen in sequence. According to a transmission type, these display apparatuses process video by 60 fields per second in case of a National Television System Committee (NTSC) standard, and process the video by 50 fields per second in case of a Sequential Couleur a Memoire (SECAM) standard to be displayed on the screen.
Accordingly, due to the above difference, if the film video signal is played by the display apparatuses, a user is not able to watch a normal film video because the number of the frames displayed per second is different. To solve this problem, video processing for changing a frame rate of the film video, and increasing the number of the frames is necessary.